


And Then They Fucked

by Kimya



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/Kimya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love this pairing and as much as I love reading about them I love reading about them getting it on more than anything, so this is the ending to any number of fics I could write about them. But I skipped all the build up. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then They Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle this is my OTP

The first time you see Karkat naked all you can think is, holy shit he really doesn’t have a dick. You know this shit of course. You’re not so stupid you didn’t do your research on troll anatomy. The moment story time and movie night started turning into sloppy makeouts you figured you’d better find out about your troll boyfriends junk. Rose and Kanaya tried to give you a crash course which just ended up being humiliating as fuck for all involved. In the end Kanaya slipped you a book and wished you luck.

Now though, looking at Karkat in the dim lighting in your room with him laid out on your bed you start to feel just a little bit uneasy. He’s hair is a fucking wreck because you’ve got kind of an obsession for running your fingers through it. Karkat’s hair is so much fucking softer than you would have guessed, but it’s strong at the same time, like you can yank as much as you want and you don’t pull any out. It doesn’t feel like any human hair you’ve ever touched, admittedly that’s not a whole lot, but still, shit’s definitely alien. You both lost your shirts first, and tracing the hairless hot as fuck skin on his chest isn’t new at all, you’ve definitely spent plenty of time tracing the scars that decorate his skin. He says they’re from training. You get that, you’ve got a whole fucking horde of scars, Bro didn’t believe in practice swords. His skin is ridiculously hot, like he’s seriously a couple degrees hotter than human temperature, which you have definitely taken advantage of during movie nights. 

Losing the pants was definitely new, and you’d spent some serious study time touching his legs. His skin is thick but still soft and it takes you a few solid minutes of rubbing the skin of Karkat’s inner thigh to realize that Karkat had stopped breathing. When you look up you realize that his underwear is damp. Yeap. Time to lose those too. 

Apparently Karkat had done his research too, because he’s not surprised to see your dick spring up out of your underwear. He encircles it carefully and you bite your lip to keep from telling him no claws. He knows how weak your skin is by now. Afters a couple of light touches he gets more confident and starts stroking you for real. It feels good as fuck, especially with how hot his hands are. You forget everything but his hand on your dick until he reminds you that you’re leaving him hanging. 

You pull his hand off you because fuck if that shit isn’t distracting. You settle on your knees between his thighs. It’s just an opening, slick with pale red. You know you have to stimulate him to get his bulge to come out. You lean forward, one hand braced next to his hip on the bed, the other you use to slide up his thigh until you reach that little opening. Okay, so you’re a little nervous, but he didn’t hesitate to grab your dick, so you slide your finger along the edge. Damn you can practically feel the heat coming out of it. Karkat makes a small noise and you look up. He’s got his eyes squinted like he wants to look away from what you’re doing but can’t help himself. He’s blushing like an anime girl, his cheeks are practically glowing. 

Okay, this is good.

Feeling a little more confidence you slide one finger in, “Fuck,” You don’t realize you say that shit out loud until you hear it. He’s just as hot as you figured inside, and wet and tight, and goddamn. You want to be *in* that shit. You keep your shit calm though, and slide your finger all the way in until your palm rests against him. You look up to see his eyes are closed for real now and he’s got a death grip on the sheets. 

“Okay?” he looks like it either feels really good or really bad and you’d like to know which.

“Fuck,” he says and you can hear a mix of groan and growl in his voice. “I-I’m good.”

You believe him because he’s wet as fuck. You shift your finger starting this little rhythm of rubbing against him and pushing your finger in. The books said this kind of technique works best, you just hope you’re doing that shit right. Karkat lets out this tiny little moan and you look up at him again. Yeah he’s definitely feeling good. He’s biting his lip and just as you look up he pushes up into your hand grinding the now slick top part of his slit against your palm. 

“Shit,” you breathe. He rolls his body again and you don’t even think about it, you just push your palm harder against him. Yeah, that was definitely a groan. The two of you find this rhythm with him pushing up to meet your hand, your dick is so hard it aches and you think seriously about stroking yourself just to relieve some of the pressure, then you feel it, a solid, slick push against your palm. The smooth skin over Karkat’s slit that you’ve been pressing your palm against is changing, moving and something is slowly sliding out. 

You freeze and Karkat growls at you. “What the fuck is your problem, asshole? Don’t stop now. Fuck,” The tone, desperate as fuck, is what gets to you more than the words and you go back to what you were doing immediately finding that rhythm again. You feel it again, that push against your hand and you have one second to think, shit here it comes, then the smooth area under your hand shifts and Karkat’s bulge slides out. You fully expect to be freaked out, especially since it’s slick, hot and it immediately wraps itself around what it can of your wrist. But Karkat lets out this long low moan and his body rolls in a way that makes your head spin. His nook is dripping so much now that there’s a puddle beneath him on your sheets. You slide another finger inside him and he groans again, his bulge tightening around your wrist and his body spasming around your fingers. You give in and palm yourself lightly, groaning and trying not to thrust into your own touch. 

“More,” Karkat growls and you blink at him and have to take your hand off your dick to focus. 

“More what?”

“Fingers,” he says it like it’s the most obvious thing and you guess maybe it would be if you weren’t rocking a killer boner. You get three fingers in there and Karkat turns into this moaning, heavy breathing mess, and you find your hand back on your dick without even thinking about it. You wonder if you should be doing something to his bulge, but it’s pulsing and tightening around your wrist all on its own so you figure unless Karkat tells you something then it’s fine.  
Karkat manages to pull one hand out of the sheets and knocks your hand away from your cock. He gets a tight grip on your dick that’s almost too much for you to handle. You sort of curl in on yourself and lose all sense of rhythm for a second because it just feels too damn good. Of course Karkat doesn’t let that shit slide and after bucking his hips a couple times and growling at you, you go to work on him again. You move to straddle his thigh and lean down to kiss him. It’s not much of a kiss because you’re both breathing way too hard for anything fancy, but he nips at your lips and slides his tongue against yours a few times and it’s enough to make you realize that you’re about to lose your shit.

Just when you think you’re going to need to pull your dick out of his hand Karkat lets out this purring, moaning, gasping noise that makes the hair on the back of your neck stand on end. His back arches and his nook goes so tight around your fingers that you can’t move them. Then he comes in a wash of liquid that isn’t as much as you thought, cause you know buckets, but it’s still enough to coat your hand and splash against your leg that’s between his thighs. Then you lose all coherent thought though because the moment Karkat gets his breath back he starts doing this twisting, sliding thing with his hand and you only manage to hold on through about three of those strokes before you lose it all over his hand, hip and stomach. You buried your face against his neck but it didn’t do much to stop the tiny whimpery noises that tend to come out of your throat during really intense orgasms.

“Oh fuck.”

“Shit.”

No clue who said what. You’re in this awkward position kind of flopped over bonelessly on top of him and he doesn’t seem to care. His nook starts loosening it’s grip on your fingers and he lets out this little panting noise when you move your fingers. His bulge is still wrapped around your wrist, even though it’s grip isn’t what it was, and you know that for trolls they have to go at least a couple more rounds before the bulge slides back in. Something to do with their biology and having to fill up buckets. You think about how much Karkat came and how much he’d have to come to fill up a pail and you figure you’ve got a little more work to do.

He seems almost surprised when you start moving your fingers again. To be honest you’re a little shocked yourself. Normally after coming that hard you’re ready for a sandwich and a nap, in any order. But he’s still wet and still tight and you can’ t leave him like that. Besides being laid up on him as you are you can feel the tiny shudders and hear the noises that he tries to suppress. It’s hot as fuck and you think you’ve got at least a couple more rounds in you once you get a little recovery time in. You pull your fingers out and let his bulge slide down to wrap around your hand. Karkat doesn’t even try to hold back his groan when you start squeezing and stroking and you’re starting to get a little hot and bothered. You twist your hand a bit and manage to get your three fingers partially back inside him and Karkat lets out a shout and proceeds to soak the bed some more.

Yeah okay, you’re about ready for round two. You’re not hard yet but you’re still turned on as hell. You pull yourself away from the iron grip he’s not got on your shoulder and slide down so you can get up close and personal with his nook. “What the fuck are you doing?” He’s breathing too hard for the words to sound anything but hot and kinda desperate. You don’t bother answering. You’ve still got his bulge wrapped around your hand and this time when you slide two fingers inside his nook your tongue is in between them.

Karkat makes that purring noises again and his body arches up so he’s grinding against your face. You’ve never seen anything hotter in your fucking life. You give his bulge a tug and squeeze and he’s gone again, you’re too close to the splash zone and find everything from your nose to the top of your chest coated in light red, almost pink fluid. Troll jizz, yum. Seriously though that shit doesn’t taste that bad. You don’t give Karkat any time to get his breath back, you just dive right back in there with tongue and fingers.

He’s babbling in between gasps asking you what the fuck you’re doing and how you know how to do this shit and above all moaning your name over and over. Yeah, okay, you want in.

You sit up and wipe yourself off with a corner of the sheet. These things are so done, going to have to invest in like plastic sheets or something for this shit. Karkat’s eyes are only half open and he’s dazed as all hell. You’re hard again and you want to just slide inside his tight nook, but it’s better to make sure he’s okay with that shit first.

“You okay, dude?”

He tries to glare at you but his eyes are still fluttering and with his pink cheeks and sex hair it only makes you laugh, “Fuck you, Strider.”

You raise your eyebrows at him, “Here I was hoping I’d get to fuck you.” His glare fades, he looks away and you can see he’s kind of unsure. “Only if you want to though, because seriously dude, I could do this shit all day, and you look so hot when you get off I could probably rub a couple out in between with no problem.”

“No, I, uh, think we should try it.”

Your dick does its version of a happy dance which means it twitches and throbs at the thought.

“You sure?”

“Shut the fuck up, Dave and just do it.”

“Right, okay.”

Now you’re nervous. You’ve definitely never done this shit before, not even with a human. You help him wrap his legs around your waist and lean forward on one hand. You don’t look at him because you’re nervous and since you lost your shades when you lost your shirt there’s no hiding that shit. You press against the edge of his nook and shiver. His body is literally hot as fuck. You push forward slowly, and even as wet as he is it takes more pressure than you thought to finally push inside. Karkat makes this strangled noise and you freeze and look at him.

His eyes are squeezed shut and he’s back to having a death grip on the sheets.

“You—“

“If you ask me if I’m okay one more time I’m going to punch you in the face, Dave,” his voice is tight and you think this might kind of hurt. “Keep going.”

You manage not to ask him if he’s okay and push forward more. “Oh fuck,” okay so you’re moaning already, but he’s ridiculously tight around you and the further you push in the tighter he gets.

You are making an ungodly fucking noise right now and there is no stopping that shit. Holy fuck nothing has ever felt so good in your life, not even that one shitty blowjob from your neighbor before you started playing the game. You breathe a sigh of relief when you feel his skin against your pelvis and lean your forehead against his. He’s breathing hard but once you manage to open your eyes you can tell it’s not because it hurts. He’s still got this little frown on that let’s you know it’s not the most comfortable thing in the world right now, but he’s definitely okay with it. 

You pull out just a little, it’s hard because he’s nook is gripping you so damn tight, and then push forward. His head rolls back and he whispers, “Fuck Dave,” and one of his hands move to grip your ass. “Don’t fucking stop,” you have absolutely no intention of stopping. You’re already pulling out again. 

After a few thrusts he starts to loosen up some, but he’s so wet you think that his nook being so tight is the only reason you haven’t slipped out. You have no fucking words for how good this feels, focusing on Karkat, reading his body language, and making sure you’re doing it right is probably the only thing keeping you from blowing your load in a wash of embarrassment like the virgin you are. Well, the virgin you used to be. 

At some point your rhythm speeds up, Karkat’s moaning almost nonstop beneath you and your jaw hurts from clenching your teeth to stop your own moans. Not that it’s been helping, the two of you are making so much fucking noise you’re sure everyone on the damn meteor knows what’s going on by now. Karkat has both hands on your ass now, claws digging into your skin, and heels digging into your thighs urging you on. You feel him suddenly get extra tight around you, then his back arches as he comes again. You shudder because now he’s super tight and super wet and there’s only so much a man’s dick can take before he loses it completely.

You keep fucking him through his orgasm and are rewarded by him coming again, and the noises he’s making now are straight out of some kind of alien porno. Moaning, purring, clicking, and who knows what else. It’s too much and you lose it with a pained moan and whispering “oh fuck” over and over again. You end up collapsed in another boneless heap on top of him thinking you were too optimistic before, there’s no way you can do another round. 

It works out though because you feel his bulge, which was squished between you, start to slip away and you can’t help but let out a releived sigh. “Dude,” you breath, your face is presssed agianst his shoulder and your voice is muffled.

“Shut up, Dave.” Karkat sounds like he’s halfway asleep.

“No, but dude, my sheets.”

“Shut the fuck up.

“Also, you made a mess.”

“I am doing to punch you in the face so fucking hard,” he sounds more awake now, but he still hasn’t moved.

“I may have to get a whole new bed.”

He smacks you hard on the ass and you let out an embarrassing yelp. “I told you I needed my fucking pail, and you said,” Karkat’s voice turned squeaky, “‘We ain't using no alien bucket, we’re gonna have normal human sex.’” Dave grunted in offense, “So you deal with the mess asshole.”

You managed to shift yourself up so that you’re looking down at him. The blush is just now fading from his cheeks but he still looks like he’s been fucked six ways from sunday. You can’t help but grin at him, “I rocked your world.” The blush comes back full force and he opens his eyes to glare at you. “Admit it!”

He puts his hand in the middle of your face and pushes you off him. You whimper as your dick slides of his still gripping nook. “I swear to fucking god, Dave.”

You cuddle up close to him, and grimace at the wettness of the sheets. Seriously, you’re going to need a new mattress and you’re definitely going to have to look into plastic sheets or something. You kiss his neck and his cheek and whipser in his ear, “Admit it.”

He moves on to his side and puts his arms around you, before kissing you so hard and so thoroughly that you forget what you were talking about by the time you break apart. “Yes,” he says so softly you barely hear him. “You really fucking did.” 

You smother a laugh by kissing him again.


End file.
